


In The Middle

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, honestly do i write anything BUT angst anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: For the confident show Roman puts on, sometimes he wonders if he's enough.





	In The Middle

lie - you’re not enough

It’s freezing outside as Roman bursts through the backdoor of the stage company. He’s exhausted, but he’s nearly positive he’s put on a decent show. He bunches his coat tighter around his prince costume. Clapping echoes in his ears from the crowd standing up, shouting in admiration.

They’d put on a brilliant show, Roman thinks. _They were honest-to-God amazing._

Then Virgil, Patton, and Logan are running out. Patton yanks him into a tight hug, nearly knocking Roman into the snow. Virgil is cackling, hands stuffed into his pockets.

“You were _amazing_!” Patton gushes. “Absolutely wonderful.”

“You put on a remarkable performance... objectively,” Logan says.

“Oh, c’mon, Logical Disaster, you loved me,” _~~right?~~_ Roman says and winks.

“Love’s a strong word,” Logan mumbles.

“Oh, ignore him; he enjoyed it,” Virgil remarks.

“And how about you, Hot Topic? Were you wooed?”

“Please, I saw you trip once-”

_~~which is true, Roman did trip... did that ruin his performance?~~ _

“But you still did all right, I suppose.”

Patton wraps an arm around Roman’s shoulders, squeezing him tightly like some proud father. “Where’re we going to celebrate?”

truth - but _they_ think you are

 

**Author's Note:**

> in this verse, i feel like Roman really is so confident, because he secretly is afraid that no one else really likes him. 
> 
> anyway;
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed this tiny piece! please let me know what you think. (-:


End file.
